


FGO乙女 罗曼&咕哒子 MARIAGE D'AMOUR

by Lord_Gao



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Gao/pseuds/Lord_Gao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	FGO乙女 罗曼&咕哒子 MARIAGE D'AMOUR

  
MARIAGE D'AMOUR 梦中的婚礼

罗曼&咕哒子

海平面几千米之上的高空，常有风雪，也常有晴日。  
立香睁开眼睛时看到了窗外的日光，微微眯起了眼。柔软的棉被包裹着少女娇小的身躯，头发浅褐色，脸蛋浅粉色，怎么看都像是普通的人类少女，难以想象她在许许多多的异闻带艰苦跋涉，甚至许多次即将死去的样子，但这都是她，藤丸立香。  
立香此刻倒是没想那些有的没的，她觉得这个日子很好，于是她叫醒了睡在边上的恋人，看起来总是有些迷糊又有些唠叨的医生恋人。他的头发比她浅些，笑起来也更傻气些，但是她很喜欢他的笑，喜欢他将笔抵在脸颊发呆，喜欢他趴在桌子上自语。  
罗玛尼看起来像是末日之前的一位普通青年，一个平凡人类，如果不是末日，他和她，也许都会有一段平淡无波的人生。但如今不一样，立香在迦勒底，无数英灵在她身边徘徊，平凡和普通这两个词离她太远了。她很多次想起她爱上医生的时候，也许就是爱上他像是人类的样子。

“……玛修，不要总是这么拼命啦！芙芙，不要跳到我的文件上！达芬奇亲，嗯嗯，我会记得计算这次数据的……还有立香……”立香没把罗玛尼推醒，倒是听到了他一连串的梦话，她好奇关于自己的问题，正低下头想听，被半睡半醒的罗玛尼一把拥住，她清楚地听到了来自恋人的话，“立香啊，我好喜欢你啊。”  
罗玛尼告白的次数实在是不多，他其实是个温柔而腼腆的青年，立香也有些脸红心热，昨夜的狂乱和甜蜜又隐隐约约涌上心头。她凑过去，亲了亲睡着的罗玛尼的脸颊：“我也喜欢你啦，罗曼医生。”

迦勒底的空调很足，等罗玛尼睁开眼又是半个时辰之后了，难得的休息日，立香正支着脑袋看窗外的白雪和日光。罗玛尼一副没睡醒的样子，直接对着一旁的少女伸出手，拥住了她的腰。  
“再睡一会儿吧，至少让我把这个梦做完。”罗玛尼轻声说。  
“你做了什么样的梦？”立香很好奇，为什么他会在梦里对自己告白呢？  
罗玛尼的脸色微红，说话也变得支支吾吾的：“也没什么……不是很重要……”  
“到底是什么啦，我想听！”立香不依不挠。  
“我……梦到我们结婚了……” 罗玛尼将脸埋在立香的大腿上，耳朵有些发红。  
“然后呢？”立香更好奇了。  
“在所有的事情都解决了之后，立香嫁给了我……立香穿着白色的婚纱，太好看了……比我见过的所有女孩都好看。”罗玛尼的声音带着鼻音和忍不住的笑意，“然后玛修和芙芙，达芬奇亲都在……还有很多英灵都在呢，所有人都在祝福我们……太好了。”  
“你倒是见过几个人类女孩啊？”立香用指头戳了戳罗玛尼的脑袋，“我真的那么好看吗？”  
“立香当然最好看，但是对我来说，立香身上最动人的是你作为人类的光辉。”罗玛尼认真地说。  
罗玛尼说这句话时褪去了他看起来有些迷糊的样子，他躺在立香的腿上，仰着头，表情肃穆。他浅绿色的眼睛显得很深邃，像是什么倒映着松林的湖泊，立香忍不住痴迷，手指抚上他的眼角和眉骨：“其实我的医生，认真看还是很帅的嘛！”  
“……诶，以前不觉得我帅吗？”罗玛尼恢复了他平常的样子。  
“嘛，因为长得好看的英灵实在是太多了……”立香漫不经心地说，看到罗玛尼耷拉下来的眼角立刻改口，“不过对我来说，罗玛尼是超脱一切的存在，我的医生最棒了。”  
“意思就是觉得我不够帅吗？”罗玛尼似乎有些受打击，很快他又振作了精神，“没事，只要立香喜欢就可以！不管其他人长得怎么样，立香喜欢我就好了，立香不准喜欢上其他人啊！”  
“当然不会。”立香保证道，“我这一生都只喜欢你。”  
“那我也是……作为罗玛尼·阿其曼的一生，只喜欢立香哦。”医生笑眯眯地说。

这句告白让立香盯着罗玛尼看了好久，低下头亲了亲罗玛尼的嘴角。罗玛尼抱住了立香的脖子，将立香扯了下来。两个人换了位置，立香乱糟糟的头发铺散在白色的枕头上，而罗玛尼的长发正垂了下来。她的手指穿过他的发，而他俯下身更深地吻她。  
他们不是第一次这样肌肤相亲，比如昨夜就有一次，第二次时两个人没做完就累到睡着了——平时工作太忙的缘故。  
吻得难舍难分，立香的脑子被搞成一团浆糊，她抬起眼睛想起了什么：“其他事务呢？”  
“相信达芬奇亲可以处理啦！”一向兢兢业业的罗玛尼也有想偷懒的时候。  
“可是达芬奇亲不是已经——”立香忽然想到了什么，但是罗玛尼的吻堵住了立香要说的话。

罗玛尼的手伸到立香的底裤，手指拨开边缘，一直往里边探去，鼓起来的部分是温暖湿润的。立香因为刚刚的吻而动了情，他几乎是立刻也跟着有了反应。  
立香不是什么扭捏的人，她将腿分开，方便罗玛尼的动作如果说刚开始还对男女之事害羞，但在无数次生死之后，相处的时光一次比一次少，她可没时间扭捏。  
罗玛尼的手指有些生涩地揉搓上鼓囊囊的花核，立香来不及咬住唇，发出了甜蜜的呻吟：“那里，再给我一些……”  
回答立香的是一个吻，罗玛尼掰开了立香的腿，将唇舌吻上少女最为隐秘的幽处，舌头比手指更为湿软，也更为温柔，探入了已经微微张开的花穴，舔吻着涌出来的蜜水。  
罗玛尼含糊地说：“立香好香。”后半句话已经被下面的嘴给堵了住，变成了闷声。  
“……这句话……好怪，”立香呜咽着，“……呜……嗯……到了……”  
“立香好甜。”罗玛尼又说，他咽下一口立香因为高潮而涌出的蜜水。  
“……呜……”立香也总算有了一些害羞的情绪，“不准、不准这么说。”  
罗玛尼喜欢立香害羞的样子，她脸红时像是什么蜜桃之类的水果，只是也太少看到她害羞了。

罗玛尼的手指在立香的小穴里抽插了两下，立香就已经难耐地扭着腰。  
“你快进来啦！”立香睁着湿润的眼睛，坦荡地求欢道。  
罗玛尼正打算进去，阴茎戳在立香的大腿上，差点直接在立香的小穴外面射了。他深吸一口气，才扶着阴茎进入了立香已经准备好了的花穴。  
昨晚已经做过一遍的花穴比平时更容易进入，可还是有些艰难，罗玛尼进得很慢，是他细心温柔的表现，但这让过程更加难熬。立香只觉得自己被一点点撑开，粗大的阴茎碾过每一寸内壁，而花穴痴缠着吞下入侵的阴茎，喜悦和快乐拂过她光裸的肌肤。  
实在是想一口气吃到好吃的，立香选择了对着阴茎的方向摇着腰，直接让罗玛尼完全进入她的身体。被完全占有的刹那，立香发出了甜美的叫声：“好舒服……呜……”  
罗玛尼的反应比立香剧烈多了，他射了，在进入湿热的销魂处后，他被立香花穴忽然而来的挤压给刺激到，射到了立香的体内。

罗玛尼想要立刻去死，立香也没有想到会是这样，他们初夜时也没这样。不过立香很快反应过来，她温柔地抚摸罗玛尼的脸颊：“没事啦……别紧张。”  
是的，明明已经做过不止一次了，罗玛尼还是会紧张。  
立香把罗玛尼按在了身下，她用嘴含住了罗玛尼软下去的阴茎，很快，阴茎再次挺立了起来。罗玛尼在立香的身下捂住了脸，而立香抬起腰，将罗玛尼的阴茎一点点纳入体内。  
“摸我。”立香拉住了罗玛尼的手，“看着我。”  
两只大手被引导着拢上那对温润雪白的玉兔，眼睛也因为恋人的呼唤而颤抖着睁开，罗玛尼哽着喉咙，仰着头看在他身上起伏的立香。这样的立香和平日的完全不同，是欲望的女神，他痴迷到无法移开目光。  
立香的手按着罗玛尼的胸膛，花穴吞吐着粗大的阴茎，发出了叽叽咕咕的羞人的声音。立香眼梢通红，因为快感，眼底涌出了眼泪，她的唇也嫣红，舌头舔过洁白的齿列，叫床声就从她的喉咙底下钻出：“嗯……啊……好深……罗玛尼……呜……”  
罗玛尼一直觉得自己是冷静的人，这时候也失去了理智，他的手指按揉着立香湿滑的双乳，将那乳头拉扯得又红又肿。手滑过几乎抓不住的丰盈，往下握住立香的腰，自上而下地冲撞着，将交合处打出一片白沫。  
立香好像是在海上漂浮的扁舟，好几次都要栽下去，体内滚烫的坚硬和湿热的大手让她不至于倒下去。  
“立香，我要去了。”罗玛尼咽着唾沫，他的泪水和汗水让他看不清面前的景状，只在一片模糊里看到了日光下惊人的洁白。但他又是如此清晰地感受着立香，她的身体像是一团沉甸甸的棉花，他就在她体内驰骋着，将她翻来覆去地插弄着，插出更多的水。  
“一起……”立香的手指紧紧扣住罗玛尼的手指，她俯下身，含住了罗玛尼的唇。  
他们拥抱着，紧紧纠缠在一起，交合处也密不可分，小幅度的抽插越来越快，蜜汁泛滥成灾，到了某一刻，两个人一起到了顶点。  
高潮时拥抱的姿势是静止的，好一会儿，立香才挣扎着从罗玛尼身上下来，软掉的阴茎从花穴里抽出，发出了轻微的啵的一声，乳白色的精液和着透明的蜜水，从微张的花穴流了出来，罗玛尼立刻脸红了。  
“笨蛋……”立香转过脸，就看到了罗玛尼发红的耳根。

害羞了不到三十秒，罗玛尼忽然意识到了什么，他睁大眼睛： “这样，会不会怀孕啊？”  
没等立香回答，罗玛尼又想到了其他乱七八糟的东西：“……如果我们有小孩，叫什么名字比较好呢？“  
罗玛尼很快又摇了摇头：”不不不，怀孕了在异闻带穿行，太不安全了……我们不要小孩，立香……不管怎么样，还是得先做个检查。”  
立香冷静地打断了罗玛尼的自言自语：“……我吃了药，不会怀孕。”  
“对不起，是我不好。”罗玛尼很愧疚，“下次我一定记得——”  
“我想要你在里面……想要被你射满的感觉，”立香截住了罗玛尼的话，她脸不红心不跳地说着让罗玛尼几乎要原地爆炸的话，“就好像，被你完全占有了一样。”  
“没关系的……你做什么，我都会原谅你。”立香温柔地说，“你可是我最喜欢的人呀。”  
“呜……立香……”罗玛尼捂着脸，说不出话来。  
“我的医生真是世界上最蠢的笨蛋了，”立香也不知道忽然很想笑，却又很想哭，“……实在感动不如再来一次吧。”

第二次是侧身进入，罗玛尼的动作特别温柔，他也说不来那种羞人的话，只是紧紧抱着立香抽插，他断断续续地说着话，伴随着喘气声，灌入了立香的耳朵：“立香里面也很湿很软……太舒服了……我太幸福了……”  
立香开始是呻吟着，后来忍不住，用吻堵住了罗玛尼的嘴，不让他说那些奇怪的话了，例如 “我已经是立香的人了”，“我会对立香负责——所以立香也要对我负责”，“立香已经变成我的形状了——”  
“……我以为我早就是你的形状了呢。”立香抬起眼睛，声音又娇又媚，罗玛尼瞪大了眼睛，猝不及防，再次射在了立香的深处。  
又黏黏糊糊做了好几次，如同每一对热恋中的情侣。

温存的最后，是立香搂着罗玛尼的脖颈，她的额头抵着他的，低声说着话。  
“你该回去了，你怎么又突然来我梦里？”  
罗玛尼闻言一怔，接着他笑得温柔而狡黠，他蹭了蹭立香的脸颊，声音带着些许的悲伤。  
“这难道不是你的愿望吗？” 似乎怕立香冷，罗玛尼更深地拥住她。  
“而在梦里见到你，也是我的愿望。”立香笑着说，“真好，你又来我梦里了。”  
“那，立香有没有想过，也许，这场梦境也是一个该被修正的异闻带呢?”罗玛尼吻了吻立香的鼻尖，窗外的晴日已经不见，是漫长的黑夜与风雪。  
“……我舍不得修正。”立香也觉察到了梦境似乎已经开始坍塌，但她还是舍不得放开罗玛尼的脖颈。  
“你会的，你是立香，若有一日我出现在一个必须要修正的世界里，你也会将我杀死，然后在没人的角落，目送我消失掉。”罗玛尼一字一句地说，“我了解你，立香，没有人比我更了解你了，你会这么做的。”

“你会这么做的——你梦里所塑造的我说出了这样的话，所以这也是你最真切的选择，和最真实的愿望”  
“看你消失这种事，一次就够了，罗玛尼·阿其曼。”  
“对不起，立香。”  
“没什么好对不起的，笨蛋医生。”  
“……我感到抱歉的，不是迦勒底的御主，只是名为藤丸立香的少女。”  
“你没必要觉得抱歉，不论是我深爱的罗曼医生，还是那位全能的王。”

梦境坍塌得愈加厉害，立香看不清罗玛尼的样子了。但他的声音还在黑夜中继续着，缓慢而温柔，像是秒针要指向下一秒一样。  
“立香，我好喜欢你……” 这是梦里罗玛尼说的梦话，他将下一句说出，“但，我希望你不再喜欢我了。”  
“……你知道的，正如我会修正一个因你而存在的异闻带，目送你再次去死一样，我也没办法不喜欢你。”  
“……可是，梦是要醒的，立香。”  
“如果有一日，我跨越过人理烧却的尽头，拯救了你所爱的并为之去死的，我所爱的而我所爱的人也因之而死的世界，成为了神。我就在宇宙的角落，无人注意的恒星爆炸的废墟里，造一个只有你和我的梦。”  
“罗玛尼，我的所罗门王，你觉得在那样的梦里，我什么时候会醒呢？”

梦境终于完全坍塌，黑夜的尽头，是白色的光芒，立香睁开了眼，是熟悉的迦勒底的房间，外头是晴日，如同梦的开头。  
立香坐在地球之上几千米的终年积雪的高山之上，一个温暖房间里，但终有一日她会更加接近高空。高空之上有英灵神殿，拯救人理的人，终有一日会成为神，被所有人铭记，立香想，她也许也会有那么一天。  
但英灵座的每一个角落，历史的每一页断章里都不曾有他的故事，但到那日，她将会传唱他的历史，诉说他的故事，呼唤他的名字，一遍一遍。她会穿着纯白的花嫁，与不再存在的历史、不曾发生的故事、无人记得的名字，在梦中，举行一场婚礼。  
若有那一日。


End file.
